KUROSAKI ICHIGO EL SUEÑO DE UN MUNDO IDEAL
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Imagina por un momento estar en el mundo perfecto viviendo la vida perfecta, todo lo que mas anhela un hombre hecho realidad mientras se pregunta el protagonista de esta historia de esta historia, Ichigo Kurosaki, se pregunta a si mismo lo siguiente: ¿Donde comienza la realidad y termina el sueño?
1. UN EXTRAÑO DESPERTAR

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO. EL SUEÑO DE UN MUNDO IDEAL**

**PROLOGO**

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tengo 17 años

Vivo en la ciudad de Karakura

Tengo 2 hermanas menores y mi padre atiende nuestra pequeña clínica familiar

Soy estudiante de Preparatoria

Pero lo más importantes es que tengo un secreto, que sólo mis amigos conocen

Y es que soy también un…

SHINIGAMI SUSTITUTO

O

Al menos ese era el mundo en el que creía…Hasta ahora.

**CAPITULO 1: UN EXTRAÑO DESPETAR**

La Luna llena adornaba el cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Karakura mientras un fuerte viento refrescante resoplaba en cada uno de los hogares, donde las personas llevaban a cabo sus actividades cotidianas con la mayor tranquilidad.

Nadie parece percibir lo que ocurría en las afueras de la ciudad mientras vemos a nuestro protagonista el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo, correr a toda velocidad acompañado de su compañera y buen amiga, la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia, quienes se encontraban en plena caza de un pequeño hollow de nombre DREAM, que durante un buen tiempo los había estado eludiendo de forma astuta, para así poder causar severos daños en el mundo humano debido a sus travesuras, por lo que ante lo grave de la situación, ambos estaban determinados a eliminarlo el día de hoy, a como diera lugar para evitar que siguiera provocando más daños.

El hollow se movia ágilmente entre los techos de las casas y edificios, lo cual entorpecía la labor de los shinigamis para seguirlo de cerca, en especial para Rukia, quien poco a poco comenzó a despegarse de Ichigo, a no poder continuar el ritmo de la persecución por mucho más tiempo, dejando así al joven en solitario para cumplir con la misión.

Esta persecución los llevo a ambos hasta un bodega abandona donde el hollow rápidamente se escondió aprovechando la oscuridad temporal, ocasionado por la ocultación de la Luna tras unas nubes pasajeras.

Ichigo entra en el edificio aprovechando uno de los hoyos del techo sin esperar a Rukia y una vez entre este se cuestiona a si mismo al no poder dar encontrar aquel hollow que buscaba.

**-Hey por que no sale de una buena vez cobarde, sabes muy bien que no podrás huir de mí, así que porque no me enfrentas directamente y terminamos con esto-Grita Ichigo bastante molesto.**

El silencio hizo presencia en lugar y el joven shinigami se mantenía alerta por cualquier ataque sorpresa, pero nada en el mundo lo prepararía para lo que estaba a punto de sucederle ya que aquel hollow se abalanzo desde lo alto del techo sobre Ichigo y este al darse cuenta de ello desenvaino su espada pero antes de que pudiera atacarle el ser ya lo había envuelto en una fuerte luz cegadora que ilumino todo el lugar.

El brillo era tan intenso que nuestro héroe solo pudo decir:

**-Que rayos es eso…no puedo…ver nada…AUGGGHH-Exclama Ichigo al quedar ciego momentáneamente por el resplandor.**

Después de eso nuevamente todo fue silencio y oscuridad, el tiempo pasaba sin que nadie tuviera noción de este hasta que Ichigo comenzó a despertar solo para darse cuenta que la situación en la que se encontraba había cambiado drásticamente.

**-¿Qué fue todo eso?…esa luz era muy intensa…nunca imagine que caería en un truco a…si…pero…donde demonios estoy…que es este lugar no lo reconozco…estaba seguro que estaba en un almacén…pero este sitio…parece ser la alcoba de alguien…**Se cuestiona a si mismo Ichigo mientras expresa los siguientes comentarios.

**-Sera esta la casa de alguno de mis amigos, no lo creo ya que por las cosas que hay alrededor parece que ser que se tratase de una… alcoba matrimonial-**

**-Pero como habré llegado aquí…y lo que es más misterioso quienes serán los que habitan esta casa.-**

**-En todo caso será mejor que me marche de aquí antes de que alguien me vea y… -**En eso escucha a alguien lo que llama.

**-Ichi-kun…Ichi-kun.-**

**-Eh esa voz la conozco-**…Exclama Ichigo

**-Ichi-kun…ya despertaste-**

**-No puede ser…**Ichigo se queda incrédulo al ver quien era la persona lo que estaba llamando era ni más ni menos que…

**-¿Inoue, eres tú?-**

**-Oh vamos como que si soy yo, pues aquí más esperabas…Ichi-kun no me digas que estás viendo a otras mujeres, porque si me hicieras eso yo no-**Orihime comienza a chistar si fuera una niña pequeña mientras se ojos lagrimean profusamente haciendo con ello una escena de celos bastante cómica que desconcierta un poco a Ichigo.

**-Eto…no es nada de eso es solo que me sorprende verte aquí- **Le responde Ichigo algo apenado.

**-Y que hay de raro que una esposa este en la alcoba de su marido**-Le reprocha Orihime.

**Coooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo?**-Grita Ichigo

**-Esposa, dijiste…es...po.…sa**- Preguntándole a Orihime con suma sorpresa.

**-Por supuesto que si E…S…P…O…S…A-**Le responde de forma sincera.

**-No me digas que te habías olvidado de nuestro matrimonio.**

**-Espera…dame un momento para poder comprenderlo- **Le dice Ichigo a Orihime mientras se lleva una de sus manos a la cabeza con la intención de asimilar todo lo acontecido.

**-Según tu estamos comprometidos-**Pregunta Ichigo.

**-No solo comprometidos, que acaso no recuerdas que nos casamos hace más de un año y sino me crees, mira en tu dedo, esa la prueba más clara de que eres mi esposo-**Añade Orihime al mismo tiempo que le dice lo siguiente:

-Mira, el anillo que me diste en nuestra boda, no es precioso, recuerda que trabajaste muy duro porque deseabas darme un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

**-Espera yo no recuer-…(**Pensando con detenimiento)

**-Esperen un momento, ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento es verdad que yo le di ese anillo a Inoue y recuerdo el día de nuestra boda con lujos de detalles, entonces porque lo dude por un instante…pero que estoy pensando se muy bien que eso nunca ha scuedio, pero entonces porque tengo memoria de ello-**

**-Inoue… podrías decirme-…**

**-Oh Ichi-kun, ya no estamos en el instituto y recuerda que prometiste llamarme por mi nombre desde que empezamos a salir juntos**-La reclama Orihime con tono molesto.

**-Ah es cierto perdóname Orihime-chan-**Agrega Ichigo denotando cierta extrañeza.

**-El chan no es necesario, ya que después de todo soy tu esposa, asi que no tenemos que tratarnos tan formalmente-**Vuelve a reclamarle Orihime.

**-Ok, ya entendí lo siento-**Exclama Ichigo

**-Está bien te perdono**- Le dice mostrando una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad, al mismo tiempo que lo besa en la frente y le acaricia tiernamente el rostro.

**-Después de todo que mujer no lo hace, bueno ya levante de la cama, nuestros invitados están por llegar y estoy seguro que no querrás hacerlos esperar- **Le dice esto con una mirada tierna y un tono de voz amoroso.

**-¿Invitados dijiste?-**Pregunta Ichigo algo intrigado.

**-Eh no me digas que también olvídate eso, asi es tendremos invitados a tu familia que vendrá a desayunar con nosotros esta mañana**-Comenta Orihime.

**-¿Mi familia?-**Responde Ichigo extrañado.

**-Asi es ¿qué acaso no lo recuerdas, tú los invitaste la semana pasada? y ya deben estar a punto de llegar así que arréglate lo más pronto posible para recibirlos bien Ichi-kun-** Orihime añade mostrando cierta molestia.

**-Eh sí**-Asiente Ichigo.

**-Eres un amor, te espero abajo querido**-Le responde Orihime cambiando su semblante a feliz.

Ante todo esta situación Ichigo piensa-**No cabe duda que esto es muy extraño, quizá este soñando, ya se me piñizcare para ver si así es…aughh…no es asi, entonces no se trata de ningún sueño, estoy es real…no puede ser entonces que fueron esos recuerdos que tengo de mí mismo como shini…shini…que…que es lo que iba a decir…oh no puedo recordarlo-**Llevándose la mano a la cabeza en un intento forzado por hacer memoria.

Ichigo se levanta rápidamente de la cama y se dirige hacia el baño en donde se remoja el rostro para después verse en un espejo denotando con ello que su apariencia no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo.

**-Acaso me estaré volviendo loco, como puedo tener memoria de algo que supuestamente no ocurrido nunca, esto muy extraño, pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme intranquilo, por qué será-**

En ese escucha la dulce voz de Orihime que vuelve a llamarlo**-Amor, tu familia ya está aquí-**

A lo que él responde**-Eh si ya voy, dame un minuto-**

(Pensamiento de Ichigo**)-Quizá si hablo con el viejo, tal vez pueda decirme lo ocurre-**

Después de algunos minutos Ichigo baja a la estancia de la casa en donde ve a toda su familia sentada en la mesa del comedor alistándose para desayunar.

**-Oh bueno días Onichan-**Exclama Yuzu al ver a su hermano mientras coloca sobre la mesa un florero lleno de hermosas flores.

**-Hola Ichi**-ni-Añande Karin con su peculiar tono de voz despreocupada

**-Good Morning Ichigo**-Expresa Isshin jovialmente con su tradicional baila mañanero.

**-Hola a todos**-Saluda Ichigo no muy animado.

**-¿Te encuentras bien onichan?, no te vez muy bien hoy**-Añade Yuzu algo preocupada.

**-Estoy bien Yuzu, no tienes por qué preocuparte**-Le responde Ichigo serenamente.

Pero de pronto el rostro de Ichigo cambia a un semblante de incredulidad al darse cuenta que la siguiente persona en hablar era alguien a quien nunca espero volver a escuchar en su vida y que sin duda despertó en él una lluvia de recuerdos tanto alegres como tristes.

**-Qué bueno que este bien hijo sería una pena que encontraras enfermo ahora que finalmente nos hemos reunido después de tanto tiempo de no vernos-**

No…puede…ser…imposible-Dice Ichigo incrédulo.

**-Oh Masaki-okasa, ya le dije que yo podía llevar los platos a la mesa, no tiene por qué molestarse-**Comenta Orihime algo apenada con su querida suegra.

**-Oh vamos Orihime-chan déjame hacerlo, me hace muy feliz poder ayudarlos-**Le responde Masaki a su nuera muy alegremente, mientras el resto de la familia mira tan graciosamente dicha escena, mientras que un desconcertado Ichigo no podía dar fe a lo que observaba mientras trataba de pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

**-O…k…a…s…a- **Esa es la única palabra que logra expresar al mismo tiempo que no deja de observar la imagen madre en ese momento y como estas se encuentra interactuando con el resto de la familia como solía hacer cuando eran niños, generando con ello más dudas de las que ahora lo inundan en su cabeza, llenándolo con ello de una profunda confusión que atormenta a su corazón.

Continuara…


	2. VERDAD INACEPTABLE

**CAPITULO 2: VERDAD INACEPTABLE**

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para Ichigo, al no poder creer la visión que aparecía ante sus propios ojos, la imagen de su madre a como el siempre recordaba contrastaba ahora con la mujer que estaba frente él ya que no solo era la apariencia física la única similitud entre ambas mujeres, sino también la forma de hablar y de comportarse con lo demás tan idéntica a las de su difunta madre, que las dudas de Ichigo ante lo que apreciaba con sus propios ojos fueran creciendo más y más.

Luego de unos instantes de completo silencio, alguien le dirigió la palabra Ichigo, rompiendo con ello el estado estático en el que el joven se encontraba.

**-¿Te sucede algo onichan?-**Pregunta Yuzu preocupada.

**¿Ichi-kun?-**Añade también Orihime igualmente preocupada.

**-Ichi-ni-**Comenta Karin.

**-Oye Ichigo ¿estás bien estas muy pálido?-**Exclama Isshin.

Pero Ichigo no respondió a ninguna de aquellas preguntas ya que permeancia completamente inmóvil hasta que…

**-¿Te encuentras bien hijo?-**Dice eso Masaki mientras acaricia la mejilla de su hijo mayor con delicadeza.

**-Si no te sientes bien, sabes muy bien que puedes decirnos lo que te pasa, para eso estamos aquí, tu familia, para ayudarte cuando lo necesites-**

Esas palabras, la forma de expresarlas, no habida duda que era la voz de Masaki la que hablaba y el calor que trasmitía a través de su mano con esa caricia sobre la cara de Ichigo era idéntica a como él lo recordaba cuando jugaba con su madre de niño, y ella lo cargaba y lo besaba, lo que lo hacían pensar que realmente la mujer que estaba junto a él, no era otra que su difunta madre.

Pero como podía ser, ya que los recuerdos de aquel trágico día en que Masaki perdió la vida por salvar a su querido hijo, aún permanecían latentes en el corazón de Ichigo, como brasas ardientes que nunca se apagaran.

Después de unos momentos de estar completamente enajenado del mundo que lo rodea, Ichigo reacciona e inmediatamente exclama lo siguiente:

**-No…no es verdad…no puede ser….-**Ichigo dice esto mientras aparta la mano de aquella mujer.

**-Ichigo-**Responde ella completamente sorprendida mientras ve como Ichigo comienza apartarse de ella lentamente mostrando un semblante de completa negación e incredulidad ante lo que ve.

**No…tú no puedes ser mi madre…no...nooooo…**Grita Ichigo mientras sale corriendo velozmente de la habitación y sale por la puerta de la casa ante la completa incredulidad de los presentes que al verlo así reaccionan de la siguiente manera.

**Ichi-kun-**Lo llama Orihime.

**-Onichan-Yuzu.**

**-Ichi-ni-**Karin.

**-Hey Ichigo ¿a dónde vas?-**Isshin.

**-Ichigo, hijo-**Exclama a lo último Masaki con mirada de de preocupación.

Y así Ichigo corre por las calles sin rumbo fijo cada vez mucho más rápido, como si esperando que las visiones de los últimos momentos desaparecieran junto con el viento que resopla sobre su rostro sin dejar de decirse a sí mismo una y otra vez de forma desesperada.

**No…No…No…no puede ser ella…Esa mujer no puede ser mi madre…mi madre murió…Está muerta…Entonces quien es ella…¿Qué es todo esto?…No lo entiendo…No lo entiendo..**

Calle por calle, Ichigo cada vez se aleja del lugar donde se encontraba hasta que finalmente en una de las vecindarios aledaños, choca contra lo que parece ser la espalda de alguien muy grande y fuerte además de conocido por él.

**-Augh, oye por que no te fijas por donde vas-**Grita enérgico Ichigo.

**-Ah, Ichigo, eres tu-**Responde la otra persona que resulta ser ni más ni menos que su amigo Sado Yasutora.

**-Chad-**Exclama Ichigo bastante sorprendido al reconocer a su amigo.

**-Pero ¿qué haces aquí?-**Pregunta Ichigo.

**-Eso mismo debería yo preguntarte Ichigo, ¿qué es lo que haces tú aquí?, no se supone que tenías un desayuno familiar esta mañana-**Responde su amigo.

**-Eh y tú ¿cómo sabes sobre eso?-**Le cuestiona Ichigo a Sado, algo intrigado.

**-Porque Inoue y tú me lo contaron cuando los visite el otro día, ¿que acaso ya lo olvidaste?-**

**-Eh…ja ja ja- **Ríe Ichigo de forma elocuente mientras exclama al ver la apariencia tan peculiar de su amigo en ese momento**-Ya veo…tú también estas actuando raro?**

**-¿Actuando raro?**-Pregunta Sado

**-Así es, si no porque vistes ese delantal tan extraño y llevas contigo una regadera-**

**-Pues para rociar las flores y plantas, ya que ese es mi trabajo como dueño de esta florería-**Añade Sado.

**¿Cómo, tú tienes una florería?-**Dice Ichigo con suma sorpresa.

**-Si porque te sorprendes-**Le contesta su amigo.

**-Sin duda algo muy raro está pasando aquí, sino como se explicaría que alguien como tú puede tener un trabajo así-**Agrega Ichigo mostrando un semblante muy pensativo, mientras por detrás recibe un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza que lo hace arrodillarse por el dolor que le produce.

**-Hey tu tonto, ¿pero que haces tan temprano molestando a los demás?, que no vez que Sado-kun atiende su negocio y llegas tu a quitarle su tiempo-**Exclama la persona responsable de la agresión.

**-¿Y tú quien eres para decirme eso?…ah Tatsuki-**Expresa Ichigo al ver a su amiga de la infancia.

**-Ah pues quien esperabas que fuera, que es lo que te pasa Ichigo, acaso estas enfermo, te noto algo extraño el día de hoy-**Le cuestiona Tatsuki.

**-Eso mismo pienso yo, ya que ha estado diciendo muchas cosas raras esta mañana-**Añade Sado.

**-No es nada de eso, lo que pasa es que yo…esperen un momento no soy yo, son ustedes los que se comportan de manera extraña-**Reclama Ichigo a ambos.

**-No sé de lo que hablas pero nosotros hacemos las cosas que solemos realizar a diario y tú lo sabes muy bien, dado que somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo-**Le contesta Tatsuki.

**-Así entonces ¿por qué estas vestida de esa manera tan formal no es algo muy común en ti?-**Le cuestiona Ichigo algo molesto.

**-Baka, ¿que acaso no recuerdas que trabajo locutora de deportes en la televisora local? Y precisamente me dirijo al estadio de beisbol para narrar el partido de nuestro equipo en contra del campeón nacional-**Responde Tatsuki.

**-¿Eso es cierto?-**Pregunta Ichigo bastante apesadumbrado

**-Pues claro que es verdad ¿no es asi Sado-kun?**

**-Si-**Asiente Sado.

**-Está bien te creo, oigan en verdad lo siento chicos lo que pasa es que esta mañana eh pasado por muchas cosas que la verdad me han desconcertado bastante y ya no sé qué pensar-**

**-¿Acaso le ha sucedió algo a tu familia?-**Pregunta Sado

**-Mi familia-** Ichigo reacciona con suma sorpresa ante tal cuestionamiento para después volver a sentirse cabizbajo-**Ah sí, podría decirse que así es-**

Pero en ese momento Tatsuki lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y lo acerca a ella en un intento de hacerlo salir de este tan lastimoso estado.

-Escúchame Ichigo no sé lo que te pasa, pero no me gusta esa actitud que tienes déjate de tonterías y comienza actuar como un hombre maduro,

**-¡ Un hombre maduro ¡-**Añade Ichigo resaltado esta últimas palabras.

**-Así es, por que solo un verdadero hombre afronta sus problemas y no huye de ellos, encuentra lo que te molesta y afróntalo con coraje y decisión y veraz que podrás resolverlos-**

**-Tatsuki-**Exclama Ichigo mostrando gran sorpresa ante la actitud de su amiga.

**-Recuerda que no eres el único que sufre por ello, también sufren Orihime, tus hermanas, tu padre y tu madre, piensa en ellos también-**Le reclama Tatsuki.

**-Ya te lo dije antes, eres el hombre a quien le confié la felicidad de mi mejor amiga, así que déjate de dudas y no hagas llorar a Orihime, por ella y por ti-**Tatsuki le dice esto mientras le sonríe cándidamente y lo suelta de cuello de su camisa.

**-Bueno ya tengo que irme, sino llegare tarde al partido, adiós Sado-kun, Ichigo-**Luego de decir esto Tatsuki sigue su camino dejando a los 2 hombre para que continuaran con su conversación anterior, pero antes de comenzaran a hablar de nuevo Ichigo comienza a caminar de nuevo sin rumbo fijo ante la mirada expectante de su mejor amigo, quien solo alcanza a decirle.

**-¿A dónde vas ahora Ichigo?-**

**-A buscar respuestas**-Le contesta Ichigo son voltear siquiera a ver Sado quien preocupado observa como su amigo se ve completamente inmerso en un océano de dudas cada vez más profundas.

Continuara…


	3. PALABRAS DE ALIENTO

**CAPITULO 3: PALABRAS DE ALIENTO**

Después de dejar aun lo sucedido con Sado y Tatsuki, Ichigo continuo caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad, sus ojos parecían estar desorbitados al no poder aceptar la realidad que veía ante él y tras luego de meditarlo durante mucho tiempo, pensó en algo que podría darle una solución a todo este asunto.

**-Solo hay alguien que conozco que quizá pueda decirme lo que está pasando en este lugar-**Exclamo Ichigo con gran ahínco y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba.

Pero grande seria su sorpresa al igual que su desilusión al ver aquel sitio completamente vacío, sin que hubiera edificio alguno, que demostrara la existencia de aquel peculiar lugar al que Ichigo había ido muchas veces en el pasado.

**-No puede ser…la Tienda de Urahara-san…no está…ha desaparecido…entonces no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme-**Eso fue lo único decir ante lo frustrante del hecho, haciéndolo caer de nuevo una profunda desesperación.

Luego de su fracaso por encontrar respuesta alguna a todas sus preguntas, Ichigo nuevamente deambula de un lugar a otro sin rumbo fijo, la gente que lo ve pasar, lo mira con rareza ya que el rostro del joven refleja la severa aflicción que siente su corazón, al verse así mismo como un completo desconocido en un mundo que no entiende.

Las horas pasas y la lluvia cae sobre Karakura, pero eso no parece importarle en lo más mínimo a Ichigo quien pese a el agua y el frio continua su burda caminata hasta que finalmente llega a otro sitio muy significativo para él.

El camino a la orilla del rio que su madre y el recorrían cuando era más pequeño y que recordaba con toda claridad en su memoria.

Ichigo se detiene y tal como el cauce del rio ennegrecido y creciente por la lluvia, así es como se sentía el alma de Ichigo al sentirse incapaz de entender lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Y por un breve momento pensó en lo siguiente:

**-Si me arrojara en el rio, me pregunto si alguien le importaría mi ausencia en este extraño mundo en el que estoy, quizá así pueda acabar con toda esta situación que me es ya incompresible-**Exclama cabizbajo.

Y apenas comenzaba a dar un paso hacia frente para realizar tal acto, cuando una voz familiar lo llama.

**-Ichigo-**Expresa la voz

Ichigo voltea su mirada y observa que la persona que lo llama no es otra que su misma madre Masaki Kurosaki.

**-Okasa-** Comenta Ichigo mostrando cierta sorpresa.

**-Gracias a dios que te encontré, porque huiste de esa forma, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti-**Expresa Masaki mostrándose un poco aliviada, pero pronto al verlo sobre el canal ella asiente lo que se proponía hacer su hijo y rápidamente le pregunta mostrándose muy preocupada.

**-Pero ¿qué es lo que pretendías hacer hijo?-**Le reclama su madre.

**-Yo…Yo…iba a…-**Trataba de explicarse Ichigo, pero nuevamente es interrumpido por su madre.

**-Dios mismo, has estado todo el tiempo bajo esta intensa lluvia, estas completamente empacado-**

Ella se acerca él y con un pañuelo que guardaba en su bolsillo comienza a secar el rostro de su hijo mientras los resguarda de la lluvia usando el paraguas que llevaba consigo.

Mientras esto sucedía, Ichigo no podía dejar de mirar aquella mujer que antes sus ojos era idéntica a su madre, cada palabras que ella decía, cada gesto que realizaba no pasaba desapercibido para el joven como si esperara que esto le confirmara o desnegara que la persona que estaba frente a él era su querida madre.

Con cada pase de la mano de Masaki sobre la cara de Ichigo, este recordaba la sensación que le producía sentir tan cerca de nuevo el aroma de su madre, ese aroma el cual era inconfundible para él ya que lo tenía grabado no sólo en su memoria sino también en su corazón, por lo que sus dudas se acrecentaron todavía más, al no saber qué decisión tomar sobre si aceptar el hecho de que su madre estaba viva de nuevo o todo era un vil farsa.

Por lo que en un acto de completa inconsciencia, Ichigo tomo entre sus brazos aquella mujer, fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo que en ese momento pareció despejar todo rastro de duda en la mente de Ichigo ante el deleite de volver a tener a su madre junto a él.

**-Okasa…Okasa-**Eso era todo lo que podía decir mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y sus ojos derramaban unas cuentas lagrimas.

A lo que Masaka respondió al abrazo con otro igual de calido, permaneciendo así lo 2 juntos por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente la lluvia ceso de caer y dio pauta a que el sol brillara de nuevo.

Una vez que la emoción del momento terminara, Masaki se dirigió a su hijo con una voz tierna mientras no dejaba de acariciarle cándidamente el rostro.

**-Hijo, por favor nunca vuelvas a huir de casa, todos nosotros estábamos muy preocupados al verte actuar de esa manera-**

**-En verdad lo siento, yo no estaba pensando bien en ese momento así que no se que decir para disculparme con todos usted…-**

**-No digas más lo entiendo-**Lo interrumpe Masaki poniendo gentilmente su dedo sobre la boca de su hijo.

**-Ahora regresa a casa, Orihime-chan debe estar muy asustada-**

**-Si así lo haré mama-**Asiente Ichigo.

**-Bien ahora puedo estar mas tranquila con eso…eh, Ichigo, hijo pero ¿que haces?-**

En ese momento Ichigo toma el rostro de su madre con ambas manos y la acerca cuidadosamente a su frente dando una clara muestra de afecto.

-No es nada mama, descuida solo necesitaba sentí la necesidad de hacerlo eso es todo.-Le responde Ichigo.

**-Este bien, sabes que siempre que me necesites podrás contar mi ayuda-**Añade Masaki

-**Si lo se, siempre me has protegido cuando lo necesito-**Agrega Ichigo mientras le sonríe a su madre.

**-Y siempre lo haré, por que eres mi más preciado tesoro-**Responde Masaki.

Después de despedirse de su madre Ichigo emprendió el regreso a casa y una vez en esta entro solo para percatarse de que Orihime se encontraba llorando en la estancia completamente preocupada por lo sucedido anteriormente.

Por lo que al ver a la hermosa joven hecha una mar de lágrimas rápidamente se dirigió a ella diciéndole mostrando cierto nerviosismo.

**-Inoue…no Orihime, he vuelto-**

Al escuchar la voz de su esposo, Orihime deja de llorar e inmediatamente corre para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo ante la algarabía de ver como el amor de su vida había vuelto a ella.

**-Ichigo…mi Ichigo…has vuelto…que alegría-**Dice Orihime llorando de alegría.

Ichigo entiende lo que ella intenta decirle por lo que solo comenta**-Yo también me alegro de estar de regreso contigo Orihime, y te prometo nunca dejarte de nuevo-**

**-¿En serio?-**Pregunta Orihime.

**-Si en serio, por que finalmente he comprendido que este el lugar al que pertenezco-**Responde Ichigo mientras se abraza fuertemente a su querida esposa.

Continuara…


End file.
